Free (traduction)
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Je savais que je ne voulais pas de garçon. Je savais que je ne voulais qu'elle, pour le reste de ma vie. Je savais que je voulais me réveiller devant ces yeux, ces lèvres. Cette voix qui sonne comme coule le miel.


_Petite traduction d'un OS trouvée sur Tumblr que j'ai trouvé vraiment adorable alors voilà, je n'ai pas résisté;)_

 _A noter que l'original est écrit à la deuxième personne du singulier ce qui n'est pas vraiment très répandu en Français (et surtout je déteste) donc j'ai changé la narration mais le reste est très fidèle à l'original. Bonne lecture ! ^^_

 _Original : post/67103599598_

Je sais que je pourrais être avec mes candidats en ce moment, même les trois autres mentors se sont levés pour leurs parler de leurs performances, mais je ne veux pas. Je reste assise à sa place, à la table des juges, regardant la scène qui se prépare pour **_sa_** performance, même si je ne le veux pas. Ils ne peuvent pas la montrer cette semaine mais ils peuvent l'enregistrer.

Quelqu'un vient me dire que je ne peux pas être la seule juge assise à la table et que je dois m'en aller avant que la performance ne commence, donc je me fonds dans la foule et je vais serrer quelques mains, sans vraiment faire attention évidemment, gardant mon regard fixé sur les deux écrans qui vont bientôt se séparer pour la dévoiler.

Je suis dans un autre monde mais je sais que je souris quand la voix de Mario l'annonce et je ne cherche même pas à essayer de le cacher même si je sais que d'autres personnes me regardent. J'entends le début de son deuxième single issu de _Stars Dance_ , un album que je connais par cœur à ce point. C'est mon rituel du coucher, ma berceuse.

Mon sourire se transforme en un froncement de sourcils quand elle chante. J'ai appris à reconnaitre sa voix quand elle est malade et c'est le cas aujourd'hui. C'est la même voix qu'elle avait lors de ces soirées pyjama quand on ne dormait pas et qu'on passait la nuit à parler. C'est la même voix qu'elle avait après des heures de sommeil, tendue et épuisée.

J'ai envie d'aller en coulisses et lui chercher une bouteille d'eau bien chaude ou une tasse de chocolat chaud à lui donner quand elle sortira de scène. Parlez de retrouvailles ! Mais je ne le fais pas. Malgré sa voix écorchée, certes très sexy, je suis fascinée par sa performance. Elle a grandi et tellement changée depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vu.

Elle ne me voit pas.

Sa performance se termine et très vite les caméras s'éteignent. Elle porte sa main à sa gorge alors qu'elle sort de scène et je n'ai même pas besoin de commander à mes jambes de la suivre, elles le font seules.

Je la perds de vue à un moment donné et j'ai à peine à ouvrir la bouche pour que Simon montre la loge au bout du couloir sur la droite.

Je frappe doucement à la porte, ma main tremblante un peu. Elle répond d'elle-même, seule dans la pièce et en plein en train de se changer, en sous-vêtements.

Elle m'offre un sourire le plus lumineux que je n'ai jamais vu et m'entraîne à l'intérieur puisque le couloir commence à se remplir. Elle passe rapidement un haut en me disant que je lui ai manqué. Je suis encore un peu étourdie et pour une raison inconnue, mes yeux sont fixés sur ses jambes. Ces mêmes jambes nues qui se sont entremêlée aux miennes tellement de nuits par le passé. Ces mêmes jambes nues qui entouraient ma tête tellement de fois avant que je ne frappe cette danseuse.

Elle claque des doigts devant mon visage et se fiche de moi, et c'est ça qui me tire de ma rêverie.

 **« Désolée, »** je dis, lui lançant un sourire. **« J'étais dans mon petit monde... Tu es très belle. »** je soupire, m'avançant pour prendre ses mains dans les miennes, les laissant balancer entre nous deux.

J'ai des flashs en tête, des souvenirs, de ces mains agiles enfouies dans mes cheveux, m'attirant plus près. Ces mêmes mains courant nerveusement sur mon corps, tellement douce et délicate. Elle n'avait jamais touché une femme avant, à par elle-même évidemment. D'un côté, je n'avais jamais touché une autre femme avant elle non plus. Elle plaisantait souvent en disant que je devais avoir été bénie d'un talent qu'elle n'avait pas.

Je retourne au présent et je prends une inspiration profonde, l'expirant en un soupire de contentement.

 **« Tu vas bien ? »** je demande inquiète sachant que sa voix est toujours un peu cassée.

 **« Oh, oui, plutôt. Juste... tu sais... je n'ai jamais fait une tournée aussi longue. Je suis débordée, »** elle me dit, gardant une main dans la mienne alors qu'elle nous conduit jusqu'au canapé. Nos genoux se frôlent et ça me rappelle la première où j'ai été dans un lit avec elle. Nerveuses. Maladroites.

 **« Tu devrais reposer ta voix, »** je lui dis, ce à quoi elle répond par un haussement d'épaule.

 **« Peu importe. Comment tu vas ? »** elle me demande avec un sourire. **« Comment va _Wilmer_? »** elle dit son nom de cette façon qu'on les gens, la petite inclination, le petit sourire taquin, le léger mouvement de la tête dès qu'ils veulent en savoir plus sur ta relation.

Je sens l'amertume dans ma bouche dès qu'elle le fait, la même amertume qui me vient dès que _je_ dois prononcer son nom. La même amertume qui vous vient à chaque nausée.

Il me rend malade.

Mais je ne veux pas lui mentir alors, logiquement, je dis la vérité.

 **« Horrible, »** je laisse échapper. **« C'est un petit ami de merde et il est encore pire au lit. »**

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils. **« Alors pourquoi tu es avec lui ? »**

J'hésite. **« Parce que c'est un homme. »**

Elle me fixe pendant un moment puis elle sourit tristement. Je suis toujours dans le placard.

 **« Si tu ne veux pas être avec lui tu n'as qu'à rompre, »** elle me dit. Je me dis qu'elle ne me veut que pour elle.

 **« Je ne sais pas, c'est sympa d'avoir quelqu'un à tes côtés chaque nuit. »** j'admet.

Il y a un silence gênant. Je pense qu'on veut toutes les deux avoir l'autre à nos côtés chaque soir.

 **« On devrait prendre une photo ! »** elle suggère avec un sourire, m'entraînant jusqu'au miroir. Je m'assois sur la chaise qui se trouve juste devant le miroir et j'enlève ma veste. Je l'attire contre moi et elle passe un bras autour de mes épaules, nous rapprochant un peu plus. Elle tient déjà son téléphone en main alors que mes bras trouvent leur place autour de sa taille, ajustés comme une alliance autour d'un doigt. Ne me demandez pas d'où vient cette comparaison, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je décide de ne plus y penser et je prends la pose pour qu'elle puisse prendre la photo. Elle la tweet immédiatement sans même s'éloigner. Elle essaye de me mentionner mais rate le , ma faute. Je n'ai pas résisté et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur son épaule, la faisant rougir. Je me fige quand je réalise ce que je viens de faire mais elle se contente de me sourire.

 **« Tu retweet ? »**

Je cherche mon téléphone dans ma veste et j'ai ajouté un commentaire au sien, qui fait sourire.

 **« Tu es dans quel genre d'hôtel ce soir ? »** je me retrouve à lui demander.

 **« Prestigieux, »** elle sourit. **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Je me demandais juste si tu voulais... je ne sais pas... venir chez moi et m'aider à empaqueter mon petit ami de convenance pour les foutre dehors. »**

Honnêtement, je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens tout juste de dire ça. Si ça ce n'est pas une décision prise en un quart de seconde, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Elle mordille adorablement sa lèvre tout en laissant son regard glisser sur mon visage où l'espoir doit probablement se voir.

 **« Seulement si je peux prendre sa place dans ton lit après... »**

Je la regarde fixement, me demandant si je viens réellement d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. J'allais pour parler mais je reste stupéfaite encore un moment avant de finalement me contenter d'acquiescer. Elle sourit et j'ai envie de l'embrasser... mais c'est trop tard, ses ami(e)s viennent d'entrer et je me dois de sourire et les saluer. Elle leur dit qu'elle ne retournera pas à l'hôtel, que j'ai besoin de son aide ou qu'elle a besoin de passer du temps avec moi, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention, pensant à être avec elle à nouveau.

Je la vois un peu plus loin se pencher pour mettre son jeans et je souris, sachant qu'elle le fait exprès. Je me lève et remets ma veste puis je l'aide à faire son sac, lui proposant d'emprunter un de mes pyjamas (sachant que nous n'en porteront probablement pas).

Quand on arrive à mon appartement, je réalise soudain que je ne peux pas supporter l'idée d'être au lit avec elle. Pas ce lit. Il a été dans ce lit. Je me rassure en me disant que je peux juste retourner le matelas. Je lui demande de changer les draps dès que c'est fait, puis je me mets fourrer toutes ses affaires dans des sacs. Je dois me débarrasser de son odeur.

On se tient l'une en face de l'autre à côté du lit une fois que tout est fini et je ne peux juste plus me retenir plus longtemps. Mes bras glissent autour de sa taille et je la serre contre moi, connectant finalement nos lèvres dans un baiser qui embrase chez moi tout ce qui n'a pas été touché depuis la cure. On tombe sur le lit dans un même mouvement. Les vêtements sont agrippés, arrachés et jetés et ses mains sont à nouveau sur toi. Elles paraissent plus expérimenter mais je peux toujours dire qu'elle n'a pas été avec une autre femme que moi. Elles semblent juste se souvenir de mon corps, ce qui parait improbable puisque j'étais un squelette à cette époque.

 **« Tu as l'air tellement mieux. »** elle murmure contre mes lèvres.

 **« Toi tu n'as pas du tout changé. »**

Bien assez tôt ces jambes entourent chaque côté de ma tête et ces mains enfouies dans mes cheveux, nous rapprochant, et elle crie et gémie pour moi.

Parle de reposer sa voix.

Elle gémie à nouveau au goût de notre baiser, de ma langue et quand sa main glisse entre mes jambes je ne reste pas silencieuse non plus.

On continue encore des heures.

C'est la meilleure nuit de ma vie.

Je prends une douche une fois qu'elle est endormie, extrêmement chaude.

Mes pensées m'emportent au temps où j'avais douze ans et j'ai avoué à Dallas que j'aimais les filles. Elle a ri et m'a dit que je trouverais le bon garçon un jour. 'Celui qui me réparerait.'

Je savais que je ne voulais pas de garçon. Je savais que je ne voulais qu'elle, pour le reste de ma vie.

Je savais que je voulais me réveiller devant ces yeux, ces lèvres. Cette voix qui sonne comme coule le miel.

Je la regarde un peu un fois que je suis de retour dans le lit, La fine couverture en soie qu'elle a choisie la drape comme de l'or liquide sur son magnifique corps, surlignant les formes qu'elle n'avait pas la dernière fois.

On n'était que des adolescentes à l'époque. On est des femmes maintenant.

Elle frissonne un petit peu et se rapproche de moi. Je l'enveloppe dans mes bras, peau contre peau, et emmêlent nos corps.

Je me réveille devant ces yeux, ces lèvres. Cette voix qui sonne comme coule le miel.

 **« Bonjour, »** elle murmure en m'embrassant.

Je fais le petit déjeuner pendant qu'elle se douche. On parle de l'endroit où elle pense qu'elle pourrait acheter une maison.

Je plaisante et suggère qu'elle emménage ici (je ne plaisante pas).

Elle sourit et accepte (elle ne plaisante pas).

 **« Il n'y a qu'une chambre ici, les gens se douteraient de ce qu'il se passe. »** je dis.

 **« Je n'en ai rien à faire. Toi ? »** elle demande.

Et je réalise que non. Je n'en ai rien à faire.

Pour la plupart des matins, je me réveille devant ces yeux, ces lèvres. Cette voix qui sonne comme coule le miel.

Seulement parce ce qu'on skype tous les soirs où je suis sur le Neon Lights Tour. On est sur des fuseaux horaire différents la plupart des nuits mais elle fait une pause en ce moment sur conseil du docteur après son extinction de voix, donc elle a beaucoup de temps libre.

Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir l'inviter sur la tournée mais sa santé passe d'abord.

Quand elle m'accueille à LAX le jour de mon retour, elle murmure qu'elle m'aime. Je le lui murmure en retour.

 **« Je veux t'embrasser, »** elle chuchote alors qu'on rompt notre étreinte.

 **« Il y a des paparazzi. »** je marmonne.

 **« Je n'en ai rien à faire. Toi ? »**

Non. Non, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Quelqu'un prend mes sacs, je ne sais pas qui, et j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et je l'attire dans un baiser. Les flashs des appareils photos cliquent presque furieusement et je me contente de sourire.

Je me sens libre.


End file.
